Christmas Wishes
by PrincessRoxas
Summary: As winter vacation begins, Roxas finds himself stuck with his bestfriend, and two older teenagers who are set on getting him together with his long time crush. How will he manage to stop their plans before he's humiliated infront of him? First story. please no flames. Akuroku. (Sequel, Summer Dreams, is now out!)
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Wishes.**

**Chapter 1. Last minute Christmas shopping.**

The first snow this year was somewhat of a wakeup call for me. Things were really starting to change for me. I just really didn't realize it at the moment.

As I got up, I glanced out my window knowing that everyone was going to make a big deal of the angelic, white feathers falling softly from the sky. With a sigh, I quickly dressed, put on a pair of black Uggs, and ran a brush threw my spiky, blonde hair.

I grimaced as I heard screaming and giggling coming from the hallway. With another sigh, I opened my door and walked down the corridor to see two seventeen year olds screaming at the top of their lungs. They were pushing to get out the door first and step into the freshly fallen snow.

After they managed to both get outside at the exact same time, I followed them, hoping to find my friend Xion outside with them.

"Stop it, Demy! It's cold!" Zala, one of the seventeen year olds screamed. The other one, Demyx, just laughed and continued to throw snow at her.

I just rolled my eyes as they threw more snow at each other and I looked around for Xion. Zala glanced over at me; her long, wavy black hair messed up around her laughing face.

"Hey, Roxas!" Zala said smiling happily. She and Demxy walked over to me. They both seemed to have forgotten about their little snow fight.

Have either of seen Xion?" I asked hopefully. They both shook their heads.

"I haven't seen her today." Zala said and my hopes faded.

"But she may be at breakfast." Demyx added, trying to be optimistic about the situation.

"Okay. I'll look there. Thanks guys." I said with a weak smile as I walked back into the castle, which was deserted thanks to the winter holidays, and walked down the staircase towards the dining hall.

Once I got closer to the dining area, I heard more yelling and screaming which was unusual because Demyx and Zala were still outside playing in the snow. As I rounded the corner and saw Axel and Xion arguing over the last slice of triple layered chocolate cake Zala's mom had made her for the holidays.

"Guys, cmon stop fighting. It's like almost Christmas." I said with my hand on my hip. They both stopped quarreling and looked at me as I took a seat next to them at the table.

"Oh morning, Roxy." Axel mumbled while stuffing his face with gingerbread man cookies. I glared angrily at him and turned my attention to Xion. I completely hated it when people called me "Roxy". That's a name for prostitutes.

As I continued to glare at Axel, Demyx and Zala walked in the side door and sat down at the table with the rest of us. We talked and laughed for a good hour before we all decided what we were planning to do today. Zala's going to her father's for the day. Axel's accompanying Demyx who's going to get one of his guitars signed by one of his many idols. So Xion and I decided to finish our Christmas shopping.

As everyone chattered about their plans for the day, I glanced over at Axel. I'm not a stalker or anything, but I do kind of like him. Not that I'd ever tell him that though. Axel has the deepest turquoise green eyes and a long, spiky mane of fiery red hair. I just don't like him because he's handsome though. He's like my best friend and he has always been there for me. I guess you could say he's my _Christmas wish_ this year.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2. Last minute Christmas shopping.

Xion and I put on our winter coats and quickly headed out to the mall. The mall was filled with tons of people going last minute Christmas shopping, just like us. There were so many bright and cheery lights I swore I was going to throw up. As I told Xion this, she just ignored it and asked me what I was planning on getting Axel for Christmas. I've been thinking about that for a while, but I just couldn't think of anything to get him. All I know is that it has to be perfect.

A few hours of shopping went by pretty quickly. We were getting ready to leave any minute now and I still haven't found a gift for him yet. I sighed deeply and glanced around the store as Xion was busy getting our purchases wrapped in decorative paper. Looking around feverishly, I quickly decide on a teal scarf with silver threading on the sides of it. It wasn't perfect, but I didn't have much time left and the color reminded me of his deep, green eyes. I shook the thoughts from my head and went over to Xion to get his present wrapped.

I found this perfect turquoise wrapping paper that matched the scarf perfectly at the stand, and carefully wrapped it. I then choose a silver bow with matching silver bells attached to it and place it on the top of my wrapped present.

"Cute." Xion murmured appreciatively at my neatly wrapped Christmas gift ."But maybe a little too cute." I frowned at her comment and pursed my lips.

"Just be happy I even bothered to wrap it okay?" I announced, still pouting somewhat.

" Okay, okay. Let's just get home. I'm dying for a cup of hot chocolate!"

With our wrapped gifts in brightly colored bags, we quickly got out of the mall and stepped out into the fresh, winter, evening air. It felt so nice to be outside, away from all those happy Christmas lights and stores. We chatted eagerly about the things we bought on our way home. I really hope Axel likes his present. I really really do. Xion thinks he will, but you can never know for sure.

"I wonder what everyone else got us for Christmas." She wondered thoughtfully.

"We'll never know until the day comes huh?" I said and she nodded in agreement. Honestly, I was the complete opposite of patient. I want to know what that pyros gotten me so badly. I let my imagination wonder as Xion unlocked the door to the castle and walked inside. I walked in behind her, still lost in thought.

The chirping song birds woke me up the next morning. I yawned and sat up, still tired from the shopping trip yesterday. I knew that I didn't have any hope of falling back to sleep, so I decided to get up and start my day. I walked over to my wardrobe and choose a black and red laced Victorian shirt and tight, black jeans. After I dressed and putt on my Uggs, I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A twelve year old boy with spiky, blonde hair pale skin, and dark blue eyes stared back at me.

I brushed my hair and my teeth and headed downstairs. I didn't expect anyone to be up this early, but everyone was present eating breakfast and talking away. Demyx smiled at me as I sat down at the table and asked me how my day was. Xion and I told him about our little shopping excursion and we asked him how his day went yesterday. He then started chattering eagerly about his experience and my gaze drifted over to Axel. He looked over at me, our eyes locked for a split second. I quickly looked away, my cheeks stained a bright red. My heart pounded wildly in my chest and I meekly joined in Zala's conversation about what color lights to string on the tree this year.

After breakfast, I went back up to my room, hoping for a peaceful evening to practice my studies. I grabbed an old manuscript from the bookshelf and lay on my bed. I opened up the book and thought about what movie Xion was planning on watching tonight.

The sun just began to set below the horizon, casting strong shades of vibrant reds and bold yellows as Xion came into my room carrying a bunch of DVDs and a bowl of popcorn.

"Evening, Rox." She said in greeting and took a seat next to me. " I brought a lot of Christmas movies to get us in the holiday spirit." We spread out all the movies on the floor and decided on a children's flick about an elf named _Marissa._

Halfway through the movie, Xion silently got up and went over to my closet and started looking around for something. I paused the movie and glanced up curiously at her. She flicked on the lights and I suddenly felt extremely worried from the mischievous smirk etched on her face.

"Xion… What are you doing…?" I asked cautiously. Her smirk grew and I knew she was planning something.

"Well," She began placing a case on the table she got from my closet. " We're going out tonight. Ice skating to be exact."

"Ice skating…?" I echoed, staring up at her. Surely there it was more than just that right?

" Zala and Demy invited us." Xion continued. Uh-oh, here comes that smirk again." Axel's gonna be there as well." She finished and started rummaging in my closet again.

She's crazy. She really is nuts. I know what she's trying to do. Once she gets something in her head, she sticks to it. She told me right before winter vacation that they, Xion, Zala, and Demyx, thought Axel had a thing for me. I gawked at her as she pulled out two outfits from my closet that she must have hid their hours before. One of the outfits was an ice blue dress that was lined white around the bottom. The second one was a two piece red and white fluffy outfits that resembled one of those Santa dresses. I started to get more worried by each passing minute.

" Xion what are those?" I finally managed to say, feeling as though I already knew the answer to my own question.

"These are what we're wearing tonight." She answered nonchalantly, handing me the red and white two-piece . Before I had time to protest, she smiled widely, grabbed the ice blue dress, and the darted to the door. " I'll be back in ten minutes for hair and make-up. Get dressed fast! We can't be late!".

( Well I finally finished Chapter two! Thank god. It took me sometime to finish it. This Chapter is dedicated to my friend, Marissa and extra thanks to my other friend, Justine aka Zala who encourages me to write! – Roxykat)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Christmas Barbie dress up.

I continued to gape at my door for a few more minutes before I recollected all my thoughts. Xion was completely insane! I already know how this night's going to turn out. They're going to try and set me up with Axel, but it's not going to go as they plan and I'm going to be completely humiliated . Then I'll hide for a few days for Xion, Zala, or Demyx find me and drag me out of my humiliation-free sanctuary.

I expected Xion to be back any minute, so I grabbed the outfit and dashed to my bathroom. I quickly stripped, and slid the half shirt jacket over my bare torso and buttoned the white buttons on the front. I then put on tight short-shorts and slid white thigh-highs over my pale legs. I gazed at myself in the mirror and I was half tempted to go hide somewhere and cry. I look so…. So… I don't even know what but its defiantly not good. Axel's going to think I'm some Christmas Barbie. By the time the night's over, I have a feeling my life will be to.

After I emerged from the bathroom, Xion was already back, sitting on my bed with a straightener in her hand. She beckoned me over to her and I silently obeyed. There isn't a reason to complain or object because I already know I'm going skating so why bother arguing about it? I sat down sideways next to her as she ran a brush through my blonde hair. I don't know why she didn't just ask me to straighten my hair in the first place.

She ran the straightener through my hair a few times and continued to brush it out until it was completely straight. I felt weird enough, but she didn't stop there. She then parted my straight hair into two sections and pulled them up into small ponytails. I really feel like a Barbie now and I don't even know how Axel's going to react to it. The only upside is that maybe he won't recognize me.

"You look great, Roxy!" Xion exclaimed and it took all my willpower not to strangle her right then and there. Was she intentionally trying to make a fool of me? …No…. I don't think so, but still… I'm a guy! Guys don't dress like this! I'm dressed like a complete slut. And of course she wants to take me somewhere out in public. I didn't mention it earlier, but Xion looks really nice. The ice blue dress looks perfect with her complexion. Why does she get a pretty dress while I'm dressed like so slut?

Xion ran out my door without another word and bolted down the main staircase. I reluctantly followed her, my heart filling with dread. As I made my way down the stairs, Xion was standing by the door with a bag clutched in her hand.

"C'mon, Rox!" She said eagerly while walking out the front door and into the cold, snowing night.

"Where exactly are we going ice skating, Xion?" I asked wondering if I was going to have to walk around like this in public. She started walking towards the end of the castle grounds.

"Oh, it's just out back, Roxas. The lake's frozen." She replied. I glared at her and shook my head. Tonight's going to be a living hell.

As we arrived at the lake, Zala and Demyx were already there, putting on their ice skates. Demyx notices us first as we took a seat on a bench to put on our skates that Xion had brought in her bag. "Hey guys." Demyx greeted us cheerfully as we put on our skates. His eyes widened as he got a good look at me. Demyx's eyes scanned over me and Xion smirked with satisfaction.

"Told you the outfit worked." She said smugly and I felt my cheeks flush. Zala giggled and hit Demyx's shoulder.

"Stop drooling, Demy, it's time to skate!" Zala announced happily. Demyx blushed furiously at her comment and dropped his eyes to his feet and joined Zala as she walked to the lake.

Xion and I quickly followed them and tried my best to ignore her little comments. At least they chose an activity that I knew how to do. I have excellent balance as long as I wasn't spacing out, which I've been doing more often lately. I stepped cautiously out onto the slick ice. I kicked off on my left foot and gracefully spiraled around the lake. The wind whispered in my hair and I closed my eyes. I felt like a caged bird that had just been freed. It was like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. No Xion, Zala, or Demyx trying to change my appearance or interfere with my personal business.

But just when you feel like you're at the top of the world, you fall straight down to the bottom. I stumbled and my eyes opened, my senses starting to come back to me. Before I had time to regain my footing, I tripped and fell hard on the ice covered lake. My mind buzzed and my vision was blurry. My sight was just starting to clear up when a hand reached down and grabbed mine, pulling me to my feet. My foggy eyes widened as they focused on the man holding me close in his strong arms. My head started pounding as he smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Hey, Roxy. You okay?" Axel said looking at me with worried filled green eyes. I barely manage a nod as my head continued to spin from being so close.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Skating underneath the stars.

I stared up at Axel blankly, as my heart continued to race. I started to get really nervous. What if he could hear my heart beating so fast? As I continued to panic over that thought, he tightened his grip around me and started to skate around the lake. I gazed up at him and he did the same. His deep, compassionate eyes staring into mine. If this isn't heaven, then I don't know what is.

As we continued to skate, I glanced around and was surprised to see that the rest of them were gone. I guess I should be relieved that they're gone, but it just made me even more apprehensive. Being alone with him, no one else around, it just made me feel so nervous and timid. I closed my eyes and felt the wind blow through my hair as Axel smiled and squeezed my hand tenderly.

What felt like only a few minutes, turned out to be hours of skating around and hanging out. As we finished skating, and stepped off the frozen lake to take off our skates, I smiled softly to myself. I managed to spend an entire evening with Axel and didn't embarrass myself. It's almost like a miracle for me.

"You ready to go back inside, Rox?" Axel asked me with his skates in his hand.

"Yeah, it's getting really late." I answered, looking back at the serene lake.

After we made our way into the castle, I started to feel a little upset, or as Zala likes to call it, " Emotionally under the weather." I loved spending time with him. He's so smart and funny, I've never met anyone like him. Someone who could make me feel like that, it makes me shutter just thinking about it. We made our way into the living room, where the fireplace is still burning strong. Two cups of hot chocolate sat on the floor right behind the fireplace. Xion…. I thought bitterly. I knew she was going to butt in this somehow. But when Axel looked into my cerulean eyes, it didn't seem to matter anymore. We took a seat on the floor and I closed my eyes. The luminous fire felt wonderful after being in the cold for hours.

"Hey, Roxas?" Axel said to me and I swore I heard nervousness in his voice.

"Huh?" I said, relaxing in the fire's warm.

"Tomorrow's gonna be so boring, ya know? There's nothing to do so," Axel said, and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Do you want to do something tomorrow?" He finished, averting his gaze. My heart started to pound in my chest and I felt a blush creeping on my face. I almost couldn't believe what he was saying. It feels like I'm in one of my dreams, that I've been having about him since I was six. I tried to stay as calm and composed as I could and said,

"Sure" and took a sip of the hot chocolate.

He smiled and stood up; his confidence seemed to have returned.

"Okay cool. I'll see you tomorrow then. G'night, Roxy." Axel said smoothly and headed for his room. After he had gone, I bolted to my room and screamed, not caring if anyone heard me. Axel just asked me out! Axel just asked me out! I remembered when Zala was so excited when Ebony had asked her out on a date. I just rolled my eyes as she talked on and on about it, wondering why she was so ecstatic about some stupid date. Now I know what I'll the fuzz is about!

I turned out the lights, and fell gently onto my bed. My head was spinning and I felt so tired, yet I couldn't manage to fall asleep. I still can't believe he asked me out. Well… I guess it's not officially a date, but he seemed nervous when he was asking me. Is it possible that..? No. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I've known Axel since we were little, there's no way he could feel the same way. I mean yeah, it would be nice to have a boyfriend… Who am I kidding? It would be great to have a boyfriend, but I just don't think he likes me like that. But regardless of how he feels, I'm going to keep loving him because he's the only one who owns my heart.


	5. a date with destiny part 1

Chapter 5. A date with destiny, part 1.

I woke up the next morning and spent the next two hours getting ready. After I finally decided on what to wear, I spent the rest of the time worrying. I lucked out yesterday; there's no way I can spend a whole day in Axel's presence without making a fool of myself. I almost tripped as I glanced up at the clock. It's 10 o'clock already!

When I woke up this morning, there was a note posted on my door telling me to meet him out front at 10. I can't be late on our first date! If I'm late, I might not get another one! I flew down the stairs, ignoring the curious stares from Demyx and Zala, and ran out the door.

I slowed down and ran my hands through my short, spiky hair when I saw Axel leaning against an old, oak tree, his fiery red hair standing out in the quiet white landscape. He must have heard me coming, because he turned around and smiled. My heart raced in my chest and adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I forced myself to step closer to my secret love. "Hey, Roxas." Axel said in greeting, a smirk upon his face. "Morning, Axe." I chirped back and then blinked, surprised by the happiness in my voice. It must have surprised Axel to because his smirk grew across his face. "Why are you so happy, huh?" He asked smugly and I felt my face heat up. "No reason." I retorted, stomping off towards the town that was only a few minutes away from the castle grounds. Axel quickly caught up to me as I continued to keep walking, keeping my eyes in front of me.

As we arrived in town, I let out a small gasp and I heard Axel take in a sharp breathe next to me. The town was pretty busy and the shops and houses had vibrant red and green lights strung around them. Handmade snowmen , made by the local children, were present in each yard. The last time I came here, which was only a few days ago with Xion, the town was practically deserted with no decorations. ' They must have been busy.' I thought to myself as I continued to look around the cheerful town.

Another gasp escaped my lips as I ran after Axel, who had started to go on without me. As I caught up with him, I sent him a death glare that didn't seem to faze him. "So….. exactly where are we going?" I asked, starting to wonder where in the world he was taking us. "well," He began as we continued to walk through the slushy snow. "I thought we'd go catch a movie first and then go out for lunch." He finished, running a hand threw his crazy hair. I smiled softly. "Okay. That sounds cool." I replied coolly, making sure my voice didn't sound so perky this time.

This is perfect. The movie will probably be a few hours, which means a couple of hours of silence. Or more importantly, a couple of hours of not making a complete fool of myself. We approached the theater and Axel opened the door for me, which I thought was adorable! But I made sure not to show it. I walked in past him with a somewhat ticked off expression. He obliviously noticed and a stupid grin spread across his face. I rolled my eyes as he went over to get the tickets and snacks.

After he came back, we walked into the movie and took our seats in the back row. The lights were already out and the movie was just beginning. As the movie started, my eyes widened. Oh god, I thought desperately while subtly glancing around. It was one of those romance flicks. All the people around us were couples. Some were kissing, others were just holding hands. I felt really awkward and tried to focus on the movie, but it was almost physically impossible! Halfway through the movie, jealously started rippling through me , replacing the awkwardness. Why can't Axel kiss me or hold my hand like everyone else? He hasn't even said a word to me since we took our seats!

I continued to fume over this thought and scowled at all the lovey dovey couples around us in the theater. I was half tempted to just go ghost and leave. Like Axel would notice! Or even care for that matter! I bit my lip and felt tears trickle in the corner of my eyes. Why did he even ask me out today? And then it dawned on me. This might seem like a date to me, but what if it's not for him? He probably just asked me to hang out, like friends. I felt tears fall down my face, as did the girl in the movie as her boyfriend dumped her. I felt a warm, strong hand tighten around my own. Stunned, I looked over at the eccentric redhead sitting next to me. He gave me a warmhearted smile and looked back at the movie. My spirits raised from the graves and soared to the sky. Maybe, just maybe, he does like me. I thought triumphantly to myself as the movie ended. Couples got up and exited from the theater. Axel and I followed suit, my hand still in his.

After being stuck in the movies for hours, it felt great to be back outside. The luminous lights seemed even more bright now. I wonder why? I was jerked from my thoughts as Axel smiled down at me and started walking down the path. " Of to lunch then, Rox?" He said, his deep, turquoise eyes staring into mine. I nodded and a happy smile played on my face as he squeezed my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. A date with destiny part2.

I gave him a sideways glance as we arrived at the location. It was one of those quiet corner cafes. But I guess it doesn't matter, I thought as he guided me inside. We took a seat in a booth by the window, and I took a look around the place. It looked so small on the outside, but it was huge in here! The walls are a smooth sky blue that clashed with the neon red floors. I wonder who painted this place. Possibly a child did.

The waitress quickly came over to our booth and I glared at her. I did not like the way she was looking at Axel. She kept fluttering her eyes and giggling like a school girl. I had to bite my tongue. I was so close to tell her to go bite me, when her boss called her over. With a disappointed sigh, she trudged back over to her boss. My face flushed with anger as she continued to cast looks back at our booth, smiling at him.

Axel gave me a crucial look and I ignored him, crossing my arms underneath my chest securely. Before he could say anything, the waitress came back over with our orders, swishing her gorgeous brown hair. As she strutted away, I felt Axel's eyes burn into me, but I refused to look over at him.

"Roxas…..you okay…?" He asked me gently, grabbing my hand from below the table. I continued to ignore him, looking anywhere but at him. I heard him sigh as he dropped my hand.

"Rox, I came here with you, I asked you to come here with me, not her. So please, lighten up?" Axel said in a somewhat pleading voice. I looked up in surprise, meeting his gaze. How did he always know what was wrong with me? It was like he was reading me like an open book. I grabbed his hand back from under the table and took a sip of my creamy coffee. I almost burst into laughter by the loopy grin on his face. We finished our lunches and coffees and he stood up, offering a hand to me and we made our way towards the door. The waitress gawked at us as we left, like we had three heads. I stopped for a second and glared harshly straight into her eyes. I saw her flinch as I hurried after Axel.

With a small smile playing on my lips, I intertwined our fingers again and stayed close to him. Axel smiled down at me and I looked up at the sky, genuinely surprised to see all the stars out already. This day could not have gone better, I thought smugly to myself as I snuggled up against him to keep warm.

"We can stop at Santa's Village before we leave if you want Rox." Axel said while ruffling my hair. I smiled and nodded in agreement. I've always loved Santa's Village. Zala used to take Xion and me there all the time when we were little. Santa's Village is a little place with many different shops. It has gift shops, reindeer stables, an elf's workshop, a post office, candy parlor and Santa's house. Maybe I'm a little old for it, but Zala, Axel, and Demyx always go and they're seventeen.

My cerulean eyes widened as we approached Santa's Village. Many children were making snow angels on the ground while others played in the stable with the deer. Axel guided me to the post office. Little kids sat at a wooden table, writing letters to Old Saint Nick.

"Why don't you write a letter why I go get us some candy?" He suggested while smirking. I was half tempted to tell him off, but instead sat at the table and grabbed a piece of stationery. Axel blinked in surprise, but did as he promised and left.

With a red pen in my hand, I started to write on the parchment. This is what it said:

_Dear Santa,_

_I only want one thing for Christmas this year. Not toys, or money. Not cloths or a new diary. This year I want my Christmas wish to come true. I know you understand what I mean._

_Sincerely, Roxas._

I then quickly shoved my letter into the envelope, and licked the top of it and sealed it, cringing slightly. I slid the letter into the mail slot and waited outside for the redhead to return. A few minutes later, he appeared by my side with a bag of assorted candies.

"Your such a little kid ." I teased him. He grinned at me and put his arm around me.

"You know it, Roxy." He replied laughing good naturally. I couldn't help but laugh with him as we made our way back home.

The dark blue sky was lined with twinkling stars and a glistening white moon as we arrived back at the castle. I sighed, but couldn't help the smile on my face. Today has been the best day of my life. He opened the door for me as we made our way back inside. I yawned softly and stretched. It was so warm in here compared to the cold winter night outside, and I guess being with Axel all day wore me out.

"It was fun, Axe. Thanks." I said while yawning again.

"Yeah we should do this again sometime." He said with a smile present on his face.

"Goodnight." I said as I turned and started to head upstairs. Axel swiftly stopped me, and whirled me around, tenderly crashing our lips together. I stared up at him in shock, as he smirked at my reaction and headed to his room.

"Night, Rox." He said before he disappeared down the hallway. After a few moments of staring into nothing, I slowly went upstairs and managed to get into my room somehow. I sunk down on my bed, staring at my ceiling, replaying the scene in my head. I have a lot to think about tonight, that's for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Christmas Eve.

The vacation days went by faster than ever before in years past, but the clock always flew out the window when Axel was in my presence. A few outgoings, enchanting garden strolls past the bewitching hour, and many soft, sweet kisses. Before I even knew it, Christmas Eve was upon us. To escape the never ending questions from Xion, I agreed to help Zala and Demyx make cookies that morning.

The sun shone its luminous rays threw my window as I forced myself out of bed, struggling to get dressed. After I manage to run a brush threw my hair, I stumbled down the steps and into the kitchen. Both seventeen year olds were already present in the kitchen, a bunch of scattered ingredients behind them on the table. They must have heard me coming because then Zala said,

"Morning Roxas," Without turning around. I mumbled a poor greeting and rubbed my eyes. 'It's way too early to be stuck with here with them.' I thought bitterly as Demyx handed me a big Christmas-time mixing bowl. He then cracked two eggs easily and poured their yolks into the bowl. Zala then poured half a cup of milk and the cookie batter in. She handed me a whisk while Demyx went to add icing to another batch of cookies they must have already made, probably hours before. Gently, I started to stir the concoction, many other things on my mind. After the mixture was ready, the three of us poured the batter into the pan and pierced it with many festive cookie cutters.

Zala then stuck them into the blazing hot oven, her emerald like eyes glistening. We repeated this process over the next few hours.

"Thanks for helping out, Rox." She said, cleaning up the mess Demyx had make earlier with the milk.

"Don't mention it." I told her, washing flour off my face.

"Is there anything else I can help you guys with?" I asked, glad to have something to occupy myself with.

Zala nodded, her eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Well, Demy and I were supposed to decorate the Christmas tree last night, but we forgot and fell asleep. We already asked Axel to do it, but he could use a extra hand." She added, both of them smirking. My face flushed a light pink, but I refused to let them faze me. So instead, I just nodded and walked out, hearing them burst into a fit of laughter.

As I entered the great room, my heart skipped a beat. Axel didn't notice me coming in. He was preoccupied stringing vibrant blue lights around the tree. After he strung the last strand of last icicle-like lights, he must have seen me out of the corner of his eyes because he then turned around and sent me a heart melting smile.

"Evening, Axe." I greeted him and took a seat on the floor next to all the decorations.

" Zala asked me to help you with the tree, if you don't mind." I said politely. His grin grew.

"The more the scarier." Axel stated cheerfully and I slapped his shoulder.

"Great then." I told him and began to dig out the prettiest ornaments from the boxes.

I choose a silver reindeer ornament and hung it close to the bottom. Axel flashed me another smile as I hung a few more on the tree. He tossed me a box of red and white striped candy canes after most of the decorations were hung. I tore open the box and the smell of peppermint filled my senses. Standing on my tip toes, I quickly hooked them around the edges of tall tree.

"What one, Rox?" Axel questioned, holding two tree toppers in his hand. The first one was a porcelain angel with wispy cocoa brown hair and a smooth white dress. In his other hand, he held a plain white star. After a minute of thinking, I took the star from his hand. He smiled once more and wrapped his arm around my waist, lifting me up. I placed the star at the top and he gently brought me back down to the ground. 'kinda plain.' I thought to myself. Axel must've read my thoughts because then he plugged a cord into an outlet and the tree came to life. The ice blue lights looked perfect, their lights reflecting on the shiny ornaments. The star at the top flashed a bunch of different colors, blues, reds, pinks, and greens. My eyes widen and a smile slipped on my face. Axel looked into my eyes, and I knew I didn't have to say anything because he was feeling the exact same way.


	8. Christmas magic

Chapter 8 Christmas Magic

The sun peeked above the horizon, shining its light upon the many snow covered towns close to it Christmas morning. I opened my eyes barely; not bothering to get up . That is until I heard a blood curdling scream from somewhere downstairs. My body jolted up, tense. Still in my pajamas, I quickly bolted down the grand staircase, pleading everything was okay. By the time I reached the last step, panting heavily, I was surprised by what I saw. A man with brunette hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes was standing in the doorway, Zala hugging him tightly.

I relaxed, thankful there wasn't a tragedy this early.

"I thought you couldn't make it, Talc!" Zala exclaimed brightly to the man identified as Talc.

"Merry Christmas, guys." I greeted them. They both sent me smiles as Xion walked into the room, Demyx and Axel trailing behind her.

"Looks like everyone's here." Axel said, his usual grin etched on his perfect face. "C'mon guys, time for presents!" Demyx said to all of us childishly. Xion and Zala laughed and the six of us gathered around the Christmas tree.

Since Xion and I were the youngest, we sat closest to the tree, handing out all the gifts. I reached to the left of the Christmas tree and grabbed a small present wrapped in Cinderella paper and handed it to her. Xion sent me a warm smile and gently tore the wrapping paper of it, revealing a black velvet box. She opened the container and her sapphire colored eyes widened. She threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I couldn't help but smile. When we went shopping many days ago, I saw her looking at onyx earrings in one of the stores. Once she went into a dressing room to try on something a while later, I escaped stealthily down to the store and purchased them, hiding them in my bag from her.

"Thanks Rox." She murmured thankfully ,pulling away from me. I just smiled back at her as I grabbed another present from under the glowing tree and passed it to Zala. This went on for quite some time until all the gifts were unwrapped. Xion, Demyx, Zala, returned to their rooms to get dressed before breakfast, Talc up in one of the guestrooms, leaving Axel and I alone. I haven't have him my gift yet, nor has he given me mine yet. Axel stood up, offering me a hand. I took it and he helped me up. My heart started to race again and I wondered if it was always going to be like this.

"Meet me in the garden in ten, Roxas." He said, leaving the room.

Returning to my room, I quickly stripped out of my wrinkled pajamas and shuttered as the cold air hit my bare chest. Rummaging in my wardrobe, I finally decided on a black shirt with fishnet sleeves, tight black jeans, and my new pair of black Uggs, courtesy of Zala. I then ran a brush threw my sunshine colored hair and dashed out my dismal room and down the staircase for the second time that morning. I stopped at the door , took a deep breath and strode outside into the cold, tranquil day. Heading into the seemingly never ending garden always calmed me down, today was an exception. My heart was like a cheetah, going sixty miles per hour. As I reached the end of the first section of the garden, none other than my Christmas wish stood in front of me, his fiery red hair up in a ponytail. With one last deep breath, I walked over next to him, the turquoise present with silver bells clenched tightly in my pale hands.

"Hey, Axe." I said meekly. He turned around, his deep, dreamy eyes fixed on me.

"Hey, Rox." He replied back, ruffling my hair playfully. His gaze then traveled to the package held carefully in my hands.

"F-for you." I stammered, handing him my gift, pink dusting on my cheeks. Axel skillfully unwrapped it, a smile plastered on his face. He then wrapped the revealed scarf around his neck, the color matching his eyes to a T.

"Thanks, Roxy." Axel said to me, ruffling my hair again. I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes. He then handed me a small box wrapped in candy cane wrapping paper. I smiled up at him, our eyes locking for a moment before I unwrapped it, revealing yet again, another black velvet box. My heart started pounding again as I slid open the lid of the box. There inside was a beautiful silver ring with a glittering white pearl at the top. Color rose to my face as Axel pulled me close to him and gently brushing the hair out of my face. He slid the ring on my finger tenderly, gently kissing my forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Roxas." He whispered in my ear and locked our lips in a loving embarace.

**(Eighth chapter finally done! Only one more to go. I'm not sure If I'm going to write a sequel or not. If you guys want, I will of course!- Roxykat.)**


	9. Promise

Chapter 9 Promise

Axel ran his hand threw my hair gently, my eyes closed. I can't believe what just happened. He likes…. He really does. It's not just in my imagination this time. He tugged my hand gently and I looked up at him, his teal eyes warm. Keeping close to him, I followed him as he walked farther into the snow covered garden.

"This is the last day here, ya know." He said to me, squeezing my hand tenderly. I blinked as the thought sunk into my head. In a few hours everyone would leave, including Axel and I. Before answering, my eyes drifted around the garden.

"Oh yeah… I forgot…" I whispered, my heart felt like lead in my chest at the thought of leaving him. I got accepted into a private boarding school a few years ago meaning I probably won't see Axel in a good amount of time.

Tears stung in my eyes and I quickly wiped them out of my eyes, not wanting him to see I was upset. Zala, Demyx, and Axel were starting college next year. More tears starting swimming in my eyes. It was all I could do not to break down crying. He stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"Rox, don't cry. Everything will be fine." He reassured me, our eyes locked. I nodded absently, my stomach still in knots. He leaned down and kissed me gently. I felt myself relax at his touch and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Don't forget Demyx is dragging us camping over the summer. I see you then, I promise." Axel said to me, his voice soothing. With a deep breath, I nodded and leaned my head against his chest, listening to his beating heart.

"Let get back inside before everyone things we died or something." I said, my tone playful.

"Whatever you say, Roxy." He purred in my ear, causing a giggle to escape me. Axel held out his hand, which I took, and he guided me back to the house, exiting the magical garden. Once we got inside, we walked into the dining room, where everyone was gathered around, eating the Christmas breakfast Zala had prepared. I took my usual seat next to Xion, Axel on the other side of me.

"Oh good, you two are here." Zala said, a strong smile upon her lips.

"We thought we were gonna have to start without you." Xion announced, her blue orbs dancing with amusement. I just rolled my eyes at her, Axel smirking besides me.

It felt like the first morning before Xion and I went shopping, everyone chattering and eating, like a big family. My eyes filled with tears again, happy ones this time. Everyone here, all of us together, it just…..Just makes me so happy. I'll make sure to write once Xion and I are back at school, that's a promise. After everyone finished eating, I followed Axel back outside, his new teal scarf still wrapped around his neck.

"So what was that earlier about camping?" I asked him, my eyes gleaming.

"Demyx and Zala insist upon going camping this summer, somewhere in the woods." He replied with a shrug.

"Oh lovely, stuck with you camping." I sighed playfully. Axel chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You know it, Rox. You know it." He said back, a smirk present on his lips.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." I retorted. Without hesitating, he pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist, crashing our lips together softly. My heart started to race again and I sighed happily into the kiss. 'Summer would come soon and enough and we'll be together soon, Axel. I love you… I really do. Not like I'd tell you that of course!' I thought to myself as snow began to fall gently around us.

( Well It's finally done. I'd like to my friend Justine, Emily, Merissa, James, Jeff, and Courtney for everything. I plan on writing a sequel soon to it called "Summer Dreams" So read it if you want! Thanks for all your support! - Roxykat


End file.
